Already Accused
by NightsOfDarkness
Summary: Following the aftermath of season 3 Cesare's determination, solidifies Lucrezia's decision.
1. Already Accused

"It is wrong, brother." She pushed away from him, "We were wrong."

"Lucrezia, do not do this." Cesare followed after her afraid that the more distance she put between their bodies, followed suit in her heart.

"We have killed my husband." She dared not to look at him; for she knew only her tears would beg him to comfort her, "I am a widow now. I must mourn."

"You are **mine**." He grasped her firmly with certain finality in his tone. This forced her to face him. Their eyes met and the assault of all consuming lust left her aroused and full of loathing. How could she yearn for another while her beloved lay cold beside her? How she envied her late husband. Only he would be lucky enough to have the soothing clutches of death release him from this eternal pit of unhappiness she called her life. She was a Borgia. She was born a Borgia and it seems she would die one. Had she the courage to take control of her fate she might have left some of the deadly libation for her own intake. But her greed and selfishness wouldn't allow her. Not without him.

"He loved me." She wept.

"**I** love you!" Cesare confessed. Just as she had once bravely declared, Cesare now needed to do the same. He had never said the words directly to her before now but surely she knew of his affections for her. He wished he could have been as brave as his younger half; she was honest to the core, pure. But he had done the very thing he was afraid of doing, tainting her. He didn't know what had changed in him. After the display of her and Alfonso's consummation, he had sworn to end the indiscretions between them; but like a fire reignited by her capture he knew no one would take her away from him again. Not even her betrothed. An obsession consumed him that consisted of Lucrezia and her entirety. Just as no doubt it had consumed her. She stood still as she let his words sink in until her expression became cross,

"You could never love me, the way he did!" She pushed away from him once more, crossing the room, so that table separated her from him and her desires.

Cesare couldn't believe his ears. How could she doubt his love for her? Had he not proved it to her over and over again? Lucrezia felt the cold atmosphere press itself upon them. She had cut him deep. A part of her knew it was necessary yet the other part couldn't bear to do that to him. That was their curse.

"There was no ambition, no army, no politics, just me, he loved only me." She spoke as if she was confessing to the wood. She made no attempt to seek out his eyes as she lamented her missed opportunity with what could have been a pure love. Cesare felt a heat rush to his face as he felt his heart rip from his body. His love for her or his ambitions; Cesare would never have both. The stark realization left a potent anger in his chest, forever being denied what he desires, "for the good of the family".

"I've endured marrying you off to a brute as if you were a prized mare." He walked over to her slowly. Each step he made cementing her further in her place, "I made arrangements for you to spend a night with the father of your child." His voice started to tremble as his anger increased; he was now standing on the opposite of Lucrezia, hands splintering the wood. "I was forced to watch you lay with that inferior weakling at **your** request!" The table flipped violently leaving Lucrezia to seek sanctuary within her drapes, clutching the fabrics in her hands as her back was turned against them. "I **killed** Juan for you!" Cesare now stood in front of her, clutching her face with a vice grip. Lucrezia knew not who this man was; his rage frightened her to no end. All that he had kept inside could no longer be contained. However as soon he became aware of the fearful expression on his love's face, his rage ended leaving a broken sadness, his hand trailing behind. "There is no other I hold in my heart more dearly than you."

Lucrezia let her tears fall freely as she was faced with all the pain and suffering Cesare had endured for her. A curse she placed on any man who dared to hold affections for her. She let go of the drapery and placed her trembling hand over his lips, tentatively trailing it up to cup his face with a gentle authority.

"Then leave with me."

He looked confused at her request.

"Where, my love?

"Anywhere. Just like Abelard and Eloise. If you love me like you say… as much as I love you, then run away with me. Start a life with me away from this poison, away from father…away from Rome.

"Leave Rome?"

"I asked you once to marry me. You spoke of a village."

"A fishing village." Cesare remembered his face softened as it became lost in thought. This was the man Lucrezia knew, the man she trusted…. The man she loved. She brought her face to his and softly kissed his top lip. She fell into bliss every time she felt his lips against hers. A sin against nature it may have been but it was one she would gladly commit again and again, without asking for forgiveness. Cesare was brought back by the touch of her lips. Despite the contradictions her actions held, he would continue to be at her mercy so long as it meant she belong to him. He had spent a lifetime waging a war in his mind over the wrong doing of their love, trying to rationalize himself into denial. He no longer needed to fool himself anymore. He was in love with his sister. It was in every way wrong and deplorable and yet, natural and good.

"Marry me." She whispered against his lips.

"As you wish." He conceded, deepening their kiss.


	2. Naked and Clean

What started off as tender and loving soon gave way to passion and trepidation…

Lucrezia found herself once again in sanctuary within her curtains only this time she was not alone. What brought her there; she was unsure of whether it was his insistence or her urgency. Nevertheless the darkness of their surroundings had given an appropriate veil, protecting them from the outside world and it's opposition. Cesare sought out Lucrezia's lips with great fervor. Each time his lips found hers he felt an energy and life sate him. Her very essence renewed a strength in him that beckoned him to continue on, for she was his queen. In every sense of the word, she ruled him in mind and in body; for every stratagem he ever made, none was executed if it meant her harm. Lucrezia was no stranger to Cesare's lust and as such became well acquainted to his wants and needs. This was something they both shared. Although it was quiet and low, her soft mewling begged him to satisfy a growing hunger that dwelled in the depths of her womb. Before she could give in, an overwhelming scent bombarded her senses, forbidding her to continue on.

"Cesare, wait." She pleaded, struggling to find air in the velvet shroud. She pushed her hands against his chest, searching for his face.

"Have we not waited long enough?" He breathlessly inquired. His lips grazing against her cheeks, peppering light kisses up along her jaw and into her temples. He continued to hold her against him, refusing space to separate them once more.

"I would have you fulfill your word first." She whispered over his lips, sucking on bottom ever so gently before pushing him out of the shroud, following after him. Once she came into light, Cesare was met with his beauty laced in the blood of her late husband, stained by his incompetence and weakness. No, he could not have that; for that was everything she was not. And he did promise her that she would be clean and bloodless again. Without saying a word, Cesare closed the gap between them and lifted Lucrezia in his arms, carrying her bridal style to the washroom. All the servants had left, so there was no fear of being seen. As luck would have it, before the unfortunate fate of Alfonso had played out, Lucrezia was about to take a bath that left her indisposed to retrieve Cesare's arrival that night. The water was now lukewarm, but the candles burned in a low simmer that still managed to keep the room comfortable and inviting. Placing her in front of the bath, Cesare positioned himself facing Lucrezia as he slowly stripped her of the tattered remains of her past. No longer would she concern herself with the dealings and suffering their father had caused. Whatever would come after the fall of Forli, it would not distract him from her again. She would become his ambition.

Stretching out his hand, Cesare helped Lucrezia step into the tub as she lowered herself in, the milky water lapping against the crimson marks. Once submerged, Cesare abandoned his coat, allowing him to roll the linen up his arms as he prepared to cleanse the light of his life. Her hairpins fell to the floor as he started with her hair. Gently cradling her head, Cesare brought a cup filled with water cascading down her golden locks, weaving in between her curls as it reunited with the bath. He continued this several times until the blood crust had washed away. Lucrezia lay against the cloth as she felt his arms surround her, tending to her body delicately. His hands upon her head brought a great comfort, knowing that with every stroke was more than just a promise. It was a vow. Although that made her swell with happiness it also filled her with dread. As much as living in the fantasy world of their village seemed promising, Lucrezia would be fooling herself if she thought it to be her reality. She loved Cesare but that also meant she knew him and he would not give up his and their father's ambitions. Not after all they had achieved. Soon, all of the Romagna was to be his. However she knew he would not give her up either. He had many a times made that mistake and each instance filled him with melancholia and rage none had ever seen.

"Cesare."

"Yes, my love?" Cesare had moved from behind her to the side of the bath as he made work of wiping the suds soaked cloth across her torso and arms.

"You were successful at Forli."

"Yes, my love."

"And now France has its designs on Naples once again." Cesare knew that sooner or later, his sister's rapid intelligence would match his own. He stopped with his hand landing above her breast and felt her steady heart beat thud strongly against its cage.

"Yes… my love."

"Rumors. Now what will become of me?" She scoffed as her brother's plot unfolded itself to her, at a time, unfortunately too late.

"Nothing will become of you." He kissed her shoulder, hoping it gave her some comfort.

"Are we telling lies now, brother?" She leaned her head to the side with her forehead resting against his.

"What would you have me say, sis?" He lifted his head up, both of them staring at one another. Lucrezia lifted her arm out of the water and leaned over the tub, pulling at the hem of Cesare's tunic. Cesare quirked his eyebrows as he followed her lead and stood up, allowing her to undress him. She knelt inside the tub, never breaking eye contact as she pulled the strings of his trousers loose, letting them slide to the floor. Now completely exposed to her liking, Lucrezia grabbed Cesare's hand and pulled him into the tub with her. The water overflowed as he settled in with Lucrezia situating on top of him. She brushed his cedar colored locks away from his face. Her fingers tracing his jaw and cheekbone, drawing a map of her favorite places across her brother's face. She stopped once she reached his chin, tracing his cleft with her delicate finger. This was by far her favorite thing to do ever since she was a little girl. She never understood why it gave her comfort but his allowance of her actions was something she had grown accustomed to and expected. Cesare remained silent as he continued to watch her. He knew that with Lucrezia silence said just as much as words and if he did not pay attention they would be lost. That however was never an issue. From the minute she was born he knew his attention and heart would forever be hers. She looked into his hazel eyes and tilted her head to side. She leaned forward, her breasts pressing against his chest, with her arms hanging off his shoulder. Her head rested on top of her bicep with her other hand continuing to dance on his cleft. Cesare held her upper back with one arm while supporting the other at her elbow. They stayed in this embrace until Lucrezia finally decided to break the silence.

"You are my heart, dear Cesare. When I am apart from you it feels like death's grip tightening around my very soul." Cesare paid close attention as her chest rose and fell against his, her rose buds perking from the friction between them.

"I feel the very same Lucrezia." He sighed, grabbing her hand, stopping the motion and kissed her fingers.

"Good," Straightening herself up, Lucrezia rocked her hips forward, eliciting a guttural moan from Cesare. "I would hear of your plans for Naples."

"Now?" Cesare stuttered struggling to focus on her words.

"There is no better time than now." She continued, rocking her hips in an irritatingly slow fashion.

"I could think of others." He gasps in between breathes, desperately restraining his desire from taking over.

"Perhaps we can give each other what we both want." She halted, holding herself above his manhood, imploring for entrance.

"What is it you seek my love?"

"For us to move together as one." She lowered on to him enveloping him wholly. "So long as both of us conspire together the whole of Rome will be ours for the taking. But in order for that to happen I will no longer be left in the dark." She rode each thrust, meant to solidify each word of her terms. She would no longer be a simple pawn in her family's game. She would control her own destiny, even if it meant taking it with her own hands.

"Do you understand?" She huffed, feeling her own ecstasy making its way to consume her. Her hands bracing her weight against Cesare's strong shoulders, she felt her walls begin to tighten around him.

"Yes!" He cried out as he released himself inside her, her cries following shortly after.


	3. Torn from Eden

The night had passed slowly as Rufio waited downstairs. It seemed Cesare Borgia had found another professional as he noted the horrid screams ceased to continue. However his master had not returned for him. Rufio became one with the shadows as the doctor and few servants vacated the villa. Was he to remain? It would seem that now would be the perfect opportunity to slip away. Free from the shackles of the Vatican, he could find a way to free his mistress from the Castle St. Angelo, her unholy prison. He knew however that feat would have to wait. He needed to gather allies in order to free the Romagna from the Borgia scourge. So just as he had been earlier that night, Rufio became one with the shadows again and disappeared.

The weeks had passed, as did the Prince's funeral. Lucrezia played the dutiful widow and respectfully mourned her beloved in the public eye but the dubious whispers remained. Talk spread rampant throughout the city of how the young son of Naples had truly come to perish. The Pope's daughter paid them no mind however, for when she was in **his** arms the world seemed to slip away. She had stayed in the villa where the Prince was slain. It was out of Rome's grasp enough and was privy to little gossip. Cesare had made a point to see her every night. They lay together, tangled in each other's limbs, slick from their recent lovemaking. His breaths were harsh and short as his heart pounded against its cage. They kissed each other with long languid strokes, neither in a rush to return to the real world. As much as the actual act sustained and entertained their desires, Lucrezia found herself, completely enamored with just kissing her older half. She didn't know if it was because kissing had been their only allowance without true spectacle; A peck here for a greeting, a smooch there for a farewell. Always under the guise of familial duty was their growing attraction allowed to blossom. They were Spanish after all as Cesare had once said, they embrace. He traced the outside of her arm lightly as if he was painting. The soothing motion lulled Lucrezia into a daze, lying perfectly content in her lover's arms.

"Cesare?"

"Yes my love?"

"Has Father spoke of plans for my marriage yet?" Cesare inhaled slowly, greatly dissatisfied with talking about his sister's potential suitors as pillow talk but he knew that they had agreed that they would scheme together if they were to stay in Rome.

"He has given thought." He conceded.

"Has he decided a suitor?"

"He has one in mind."

"Does he have a name?" Lucrezia inwardly smiled at her brother's childish games. She knew he hated to talk about any man marrying her but if he thought that lying together would quell her desire to be in charge of her own destiny he had thought wrong.

"Alfonso d'Este." Cesare responded.

"An ill fated name."

"Agreed."

"What is he?"

"Duke of Ferrara."

"Ferrara? What use is he?" She flipped over onto her stomach with her hands and head perched on Cesare's chest. His hand moved down to caress her back.

"An ally of France who will soon be a grateful ally to Rome."

"I see he has your approval then."

"No man will gain my approval for you."

"Not even yourself?"

"Especially so, even I do not deserve your loving embrace, my love."

"Any yet here we are." She smiled before leaning up to kiss him again.

"Indeed." He smirked, inwardly enjoying the moment of peace that sit in the room with them. Lucrezia paused for a moment taking in his statement before stuttering out her own,

"Do you hold your wife like this?" Cesare furrowed his brows in a puzzling fashion before answering,

"I am holding her now."

"You're real wife." She huffs in response, no longer amused by his little game.

"You are my real wife."

"The wife who grants you your army." Lucrezia got up from Cesare sat on the edge on the bed.

"Lucrezia please."

"Do you love her?" She turned back to face him but still sat near the edge.

"You know there is no other that I hold in my heart."

"But surely you must love her."

"Charlotte and I have an understanding. And she is comfortable with that."

"And if she decides she isn't?" Frustrated Lucrezia pulled herself away from Cesare and crossed the room over to the window with the bedding trailing behind her as it created a disheveled dress around her.

"That is a bridge that I will make sure you never have to cross." He got up off the bed and followed her where he gently squeezed her shoulders beckoning her to face him.

"Killing her would be dreadfully messy." She sighed as she drew on the windowpane.

"Lucrezia do not jest."

"You offend me brother, I have no time to jest."

"Charlotte is no threat to you."

"She is your wife. That threatens me greatly."

"It is only in name my love. She makes no decisions, no demands; she does as I tell her to in France. Nothing more."

"And are you to tell me what to do?"

"I could try but I think we both know who has more power over who."

"I do not wish to control you Cesare. I love you. So much that it seems it is you who controls me."

"I fear it is our curse my love." He kissed the corners of her lips tentatively as if asking for permission. At first she did not reciprocate but she did allow it, which only bolstered the older Borgia's confidence. It wasn't long till Lucrezia found herself reciprocating to Cesare's touch as the sheets fell from her body. Pushing her back against the window, he assaulted her lips with complete dominance. She gave into his desire and opened her mouth to receive his eager kiss. Moving on from her lips to her neck, Cesare no longer wanted to wait as her turned her over to face the window. He entered her from behind as he firmly grasped her hips, digging his fingers into her skin. She cried out as she felt her walls collapse around him, squeezing with great fervor. Every thrust made was reciprocated with a rhythmic arch, and rewarded with a sultry moan, received with anticipation for another and another. Her breasts pressed themselves against the stained glass creating an arousing sensation of hot and cold. The thrusts continued till their skin was slick with sweat but Cesare knew that she would need something sturdier to support their lovemaking. Pulling himself out he picked Lucrezia up and threw her to the bed where she repositioned herself in front of the wooden headboard and clutched it as it rocked precariously. Their resumed pace had steadily increased to the point where Lucrezia was sure her legs would give out from under her. Feeling her decreasing strength Cesare lifted her lower half off the bed as he supported her. Lucrezia was now face first in the covers free to scream with reckless abandon as he pounded into her without reprieve. Flipping her over, Cesare resumed his thrusts with Lucrezia stretching out underneath him. Her back arched, breasts lifted towards the ceiling. Her face contorted and sighed with sheer delight as she relished in the receiving treatment her beloved was giving her. Smirking at his skill, Cesare bent over and caught her nipple between his teeth, giving a light squeeze as a squeal erupted from Lucrezia shortly followed by laughter. She pulled his head upwards, smiling from ear to ear with joy and love. She kissed his lips sweetly for his coy antics but then conceded to lust and deepened it so. Her tongue assaulted his mouth, pressing against his in a dominating dance. He met her challenge with equal ardor. With her building climax finally at its peak she clawed the sheets, bracing herself for the waves of tremors erupting from her core. She screamed into Cesare's mouth where thankfully her cries of satisfaction were muffled for only them to hear. She laid in peaceful slumber where her corn silk hair splayed around her like a glowing halo. Cesare pulled the sheets to cover her milky white skin and gently kissed her shoulder before proceeding to get up and get dressed. He looked back over his shoulder to give his love a last glance before closing the bedroom door and headed back to the Vatican.

Cesare greeted the Vatican steps with a burst of newfound energy. Things were finally starting to turn in the Borgia favor. First France, then Catarina and now Lucrezia. Cesare was getting everything he ever wanted. He felt unstoppable, undefeatable. He would carve out an empire where the Borgia name would ring forever throughout history; that he knew for sure. Making Lucrezia happy was his number one priority but it wasn't his only one. Hence his visit to the Vatican, his father had many plans for the next move in securing the Papal States with allies worthy of their time and loyalty. As he made his way down the hall, a courier stopped Cesare.

"My Lord, I have a message for you."

"It will have to wait I'm here to see the Holy Father." Cesare turned his attention back towards his previous endeavor when the boy grabbed his arm stuttering nervously,

"Please Ser! It's an urgent message from France my Lord."

"France?" Cesare snatched the message from the messenger's hand. He had hoped it did not carry bad news from the French Ambassador. News of the victory in Forli was bound to make the King happy as it gave clout with Rome and France. However as soon as his eyes met paper, a great dissatisfaction fell over him. Charlotte was pregnant.

Briskly walking throughout the papal halls Lucrezia searched for her brother. With every passing room seen to be empty she felt a swirl of panic, fear and nausea make a home in depths of her entrails. Placing a hand of the finely decorated walls Lucrezia braced herself for moment as a real wave of nausea consumed her. Holding her other hand to her chest tightly, her maids came rushing to her side in a fluster. She batted them away lightly as she fought to seek air but found none. Darkness found its way to her instead as she felt her body give way and was met with the floor.

Concerned whispers echoed all around her as she started to come to. She heard the soothing voices of her mother and the papal doctor.

"Mother?"

"Yes my sweet?" Vanozza went to her daughter's side and brushed the gold locks off her clammy forehead.

"What happened?"

"You fainted love, the doctor has examined you."

"Am I alright?" Lucrezia attempted to get up from her covers but was still ailed by the relenting faintness that plagued her.

"Yes love you are just fine." Her mother smiled at her as she gently pushed her back down on the bed to rest. She spoke with her daughter until the doors to her chambers slammed open, interrupting them.

"Where is she?" The older Borgia rushed in a panic as soon as he heard the news of his sister's fall.

"Right here, she's alright, just faint." Their mother smiled as she moved from her place to let Cesare sit by his younger half.

"I'm alright brother." Lucrezia reassured her brother, taking his hands as he fretted over her. Although to the public eye his actions were akin to his over protective nature, she knew if anything were to happen to her, it would shake the core of Cesare for a different reason. Her eyes softened when their gazes met, leaving Cesare's stomach to twist into knots, filling with guilt of the news he would have to break to her.

"Mother could I talk to Lucrezia for a moment?"

"Of course, I'll be outside with the doctor." Vanozza took her leave closing the door behind her and the two were left alone. Once they were sure, Lucrezia gave a gentle kiss to her love before smiling,

"You need not fret my love, in fact I think I have news that will make you most happy."

"Lucrezia I must talk to you."

"It seems serious. What troubles you brother?" Her smile faded, catching on to his rigid demeanor.

"I'm afraid I must leave for awhile."

"Leave? Where are you going?"

"France."

"France? Why?" Lucrezia sat up, pulling her hands away from his now. She didn't like the way his voice changed. The way his eyes averted looking at hers. Ever since they were children she knew he could never lie to her, she could see it in his eyes. "What do you mean awhile? How long is awhile?"

"Lucrezia I have business that I must attend to that is urgent." She swallowed hard, knowing that her next question would solidify what she already knew.

"What makes it urgent?"

"The King wishes to-"

"Lies."

"What?"

"You're lying to me."

"I'm not."

"I will not be lied to Cesare."

"It's Charlotte." As soon as he said her name, Lucrezia scoffed feeling the anger rise from the pit of her stomach.

"Your wife beckons you back to France and off you go?"

"I have no choice."

"You have every choice!"

"I must go back to France!" Cesare barked as he got up to pace the carpet of his sister's room. News of his impending fatherhood weighted heavily on his mind. Charlotte had said she was months along and that surely the child would be arriving soon.

"You would leave me to go back to your spouse when you have robbed me of mine?" Lucrezia shouted from her canopy as she struggled to leave the bed, still dizzy from her spell.

"Charlotte is pregnant." Cesare turned back to face her as his eyes fell upon his beloved.

"What?"

"She is due at any moment I must be there for the birth."

"When?"

"As soon as possible."

"No when did you lay with her?"

"Lucrezia-"

"I refused to lay with Alfonso after we-" Lucrezia's words failed her as she felt herself start to hyperventilate. The tears fell down her face haphazardly as she struggled to see through them clawing through her sheets to be released. Cesare raced to her side and struggled to keep his beauty calm.

"It was only twice my love and it was before you're wedding night, I promise you." He held her to his chest as he kissed the top of her forehead, rocking her back and forth. His heart broke at her tiny sobs and felt as if his world would crumble. He held her face in his hands, wiping the stains of sadness away. She did her best to cease her crying like she used to as a child. A small, sad smile broke across his lips as he lamented just how much he was in love with his younger half and regretted what they had done to each other. Obstacles like these were not the first and they were never to be the last. A love of angst and despair was the only life that lay ahead of them. Marriage and a family like their own were never going to be something they could share with each other. He would never introduce her as his wife and she could never introduce him as the father of her children. The fantasy of their fishing village was only one that could live in their dreams lest it be torn from Eden. He shushed his heartbroken love and gently yet firmly kissed her lips to reaffirm his undying love and devotion with hope that it would be enough. She gripped his torso with knuckles turning white, refusing to be separated. His body pressed against hers leaving little to no space, becoming one. Breaking from their lock, her green eyes found his as her lips trembled to say the very words she could only hope to ring true,

"Come back soon."

Liquid sorrows escaped from her eyes as she saw the older Borgia mount his steed and head off to France.

"He can't be leaving. He just can't." She wept softly, covering her mouth with her trembling hand.

"My lady please you mustn't get out of bed." The doctor ushered her away from the window, away from her love as he returned her to her soft sanctuary. He lifted the covers for her to settle in on her side, letting her tears spill across her nose like a broken waterfall. She heard the doctor's step recede as the familiar voice of her mother made its presence known receiving strict instructions,

"Yes I understand."

"Now she mustn't get out of that bed. It isn't good for the child."


	4. Scandal of Italy

**A/N: Of course I have to put the disclaimer that I do not own any rights to the story or characters of The Borgias. However another huge disclaimer I need to put is this is not a Borgiacest centric chapter seeing as the two were separated last we left off. I know after having to wait a long while for a story update only to see no action between the two is frustrating but for the sake of the story it needed to be done. I am not a d'Este and Lucrezia shipper but he is her husband in history thus some interaction is needed. Also there are some historical inaccuracies that I had to make in order for the story to progress since Lucrezia's child was actually born a year before Louise. Hopefully that will be ok since Showtime took some liberties of their own for the show. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think in the reviews. Thank you for those who have read and continue to do so your support means everything!**

The summer heat dismayed her greatly as she perched near her window. Lucrezia stared forlornly as she waited for her love's return. Alas with each passing day, her view remained empty. She shifted uncomfortably as her dress stuck to her growing belly. Groaning in frustration the young Borgia tore off her dress, stripping herself bare. She stormed across the room to fetch her maid before stopping short, catching her image in the mirror. It was the first time she looked upon herself since Cesare left. Tears pressed against her eyelashes as she brought her hand to her round stomach. Inside their child was growing and with each passing day it brought an incredible loneliness. One she was sure would swallow her whole. Her mother visited her frequently and would occasionally steal her away to her villa for a change of view. She was coming for her today, which Lucrezia saw as a saving grace. The Vatican was a staunching hot pot that always allowed the putrid stench of Rome to permeate through. More than anything however, Lucrezia wished to be back in the old Orsini Palace. Despite its macabre history regarding her late betrothed, it had become a safe haven for and her love. Absent Cesare and in her current condition she was left with no choice but to return to the Holy Father. There was a time where such a though would not disgust her but after learning of her father's involvement in Alfonso's death, Lucrezia no longer gazed upon him with love and adoration. It had become abundantly clear just how much his children truly meant to him. It was because of this she knew that a life free from Rome would never be a part of her future. A sharp knock at the door brought Lucrezia out of her thoughts.

"Come in!"

In walked her mother who managed to make it pass the threshold before stopping in shock.

"My sweet! What happened to your dress?"

"This infuriating material is stifling. I can't breath underneath this sweltering heat!"

"Alright my love, fret not. I shall have my dressmaker fashion something lighter. For now wear this."

Lucrezia was handed a dressing robe from her mother and was quickly ushered down the Vatican halls into her mother's carriage. Word of her pregnancy had not yet become common knowledge and until her father could lock down the arrangement with Ferrara, it was best she was not seen in public. Lucrezia had not cared. Ever since Cesare's departure everything looked grey. Normally she would have been appalled to leave her home in such disarray. As a fashion conscious individual, she had become an icon for all of Italy. After all as Cesare had once said she was the envy of Italy. To herself at night where no one, not even God could hear her thoughts, she would wonder if Charlotte was the envy of France. She thought about Charlotte a lot for the past few weeks. Wondering what her and Cesare's life was like. Were they parading around town as a happy pregnant couple? Was she making bigger and better connections for him and his army? Was she everything Lucrezia could not be?

Vanozza observed her daughter quietly as she muttered in her own thoughts. Ever since her eldest had left to his wife, her daughter had become lifeless.

She had stayed quite for most of the trip only uttering yes and no when appropriate. Vanozza's heart broke at her helplessness.

"My child is solemn."

"She is mother."

"What makes her so?"

"I suppose one can't expect anything different when children are used as pawns."

Vanozza was quieted by her daughter's words and honestly a bit hurt. No mother wished to see her child hurt or upset but if Lucrezia really thought that a life as a peasant would have made her happier she was naively mistaken. Vanozza had never regretted her choice of profession or even her children with Rodrigo but she had regretted what the Papacy had done to them. Her youngest shipped off far away, her daughter a prized mare, her second eldest dead and her eldest… well he was becoming more like his father, every day.

"Lucrezia I hope when Giovanni is older and decisions must be made for him that you will remember how much choice you have in the matter."

Lucrezia bit her tongue at her mother's words. She had been cruel and calloused to her mother when she should not have been. Vanozza knew better than anyone the pain Lucrezia had felt when King Ferdinand had taken Giovanni away from her. The difference was Lucrezia didn't let one man keep her child from happiness. In fact she let no man keep her child from happiness and if they tried they would meet an untimely end like all the others.

"Forgive me mother, I spoke out of turn."

"I do not need your forgiveness my love, only your happiness." Vanozza gave her daughter a small forlorn smile before opening her arms, beckoning to her. Lucrezia scooted over to the other side of the carriage and fell into her mothers embrace. She stayed like that for the remainder of the trip, absorbing her mother's warmth and love hoping that the soothing powers would piece back together her broken heart.

France…

Cesare paced back and forth as he repeatedly looked over the papal documents regarding plans for Naples. Working from France had been less than ideal but Charlotte insisted on him being there for the first few months of Louise's birth. Of course it had to be a girl. God wouldn't dare bless him with a son for all the lechery, simony and other treacherous things he has done. It's not that Louise was anything less but he feared his daughter would feel his resentment towards her. She was in no way responsible for her own conception and she had little to say about her parentage and sex, but from the minute she was born she was deemed a Borgia and if he could give her anything it was at least respect. Respect for being his kin. Respect for her welfare and respect for her life. The only thing that had truly pained him about Louise's birth was that she was not a conception between him and his sacred love. The many months of the growing child was just a constant reminder of how long he has been away from Lucrezia. Away from her touch, her scent, her love. His body and soul felt itself crushing under the weight of her absence. And it is there where his resentment grew toward Louise. If she weren't here right now then neither would he and instead he would be with his love in Rome. He hated that part of himself. The selfish need to give into his desires and damn all others. Louise was actually a beautiful child who deserved nothing short of love and adoration. French in all her splendor with little to show of her Spanish heritage. His baby girl had eyes like her mother and soft brown curls to frame her angelic face. In a way she looked almost as angelic as Lucrezia. This alone should have been enough for her to at least earn his love and yet he could not bring himself to do so. Enjoying a life in France with Charlotte and Louise would be nothing short of betrayal. He would not do this to her. His misery would be the only way to show his complete and unfaltering loyalty to his younger half. Consumed with his swimming and conflicting thoughts, Cesare did not take note of Charlotte coming up from behind him and wrapping him in an embrace.

"My husband, ever so busy." She murmured in her tantalizing native accent. Cesare had to admit that there were moments when Lucrezia did not occupy his thoughts he would think of Charlotte and how foreign she seemed to him. Whether it was because of the language or cultural barrier it was one that didn't frighten him but instead intrigued him. Perhaps it was the polarity of his two loves that forever seemed to keep him at odds with his desires. Being with Lucrezia felt like home where there was safety but passion in an all-knowing territory to rediscover. With Charlotte she offered a challenge and thrill of discovering a new land. He wondered if this was how Columbus felt.

"I'm sorry I've been distracted. The messengers have been bringing briefs that make little sense without the others."

"It is hard, working here for you." She walked around to the front of him, her arms never leaving him as he put down the papers to accommodate her occupation of the space.

"It would just be easier to deal with these matters in Rome."

"You wish to return. Have you tired of Louise and I already?"

"This is not personal Charlotte. I have acquiesced your demands and spent time you with and Louise these past months…"

"Demands?" The French Duchess pulled away from her husband with shock and disgust at his careless admission.

"That is not what I meant…"

"Are we keeping you from something Lord Borgia?"

"Relax, my wife. It was a poor choice of words, nothing more. I find myself frustrated with work and am taking it out on you. Please forgive me." Cesare inwardly cursed himself for his slight fumbling. He couldn't very well tell Charlotte that she was keeping him from a lifetime of love and bliss. For all intents and purposes she thought she was giving him this. And if he was a better man, his wife and child should have been enough for him but they weren't and sooner or later he would not be able to continue the charade. One way or another he would return to Rome. He only wished that could be achieved absent conflict.

The summer sun had waned and ended its ruthless punishment of its scorching rays letting the night cool upon the coveted villa. Lucrezia had retired to her chambers in her mother's house, throwing herself on to the inviting bed careful with her stomach in the process. She lay absent minded for a brief moment caressing her stomach as she thought of her child's father. The sound of small feet pattering towards her painted a warm smile across her face, as she was grateful for this long awaited guest.

"Mama!" The spritely little blonde boy jumped with glee at the sight of his adoring mother.

"Giovanni!" Lucrezia opened her eager arms in the hopes they would be filled with her loving child. Nearing his fourth name day her little boy was growing more each day. The now walking and talking toddler crashed into her arms and snuggled close to Lucrezia. She breathed in his scent deeply and cradled the light of her life to her bosom.

"Mama, I missed you."

"I missed you too love. You have no idea how happy I am to be here with you."

"Mama's tummy?" Lucrezia pulled away and saw her son's small hands on her round stomach situated between them. In her joy at Giovanni's arrival she had forgotten about her current state. Was it worth letting her child know of his impending brotherhood? She wasn't sure what memories her child could retain at this age but rather than worry about the long-term consequences, Lucrezia chose to speak sweetly to her son,

"Inside Mama's tummy is a baby. You are going to be a big brother Giovanni."

"Brother?" The little boy furrowed his brows, this time opening Lucrezia's dressing robe to see her bare stomach. He pressed his ear to her stomach and felt a small bump to the side of his head. Lifting his head up quickly, Giovanni looked to his mother as a large smile erupted from his face from the small action.

"Did you feel the baby?" She laughed.

"Yes!" the prince giggled eager to feel the bump again he placed his head once more on his mother's stomach and closed his eyes. Lucrezia caressed her son's head as she hummed. The moment of peace lingered between the two. God was with them once again.

Vanozza passed by Lucrezia's chambers as she saw her daughter and grandson fast asleep on her bed. Giovanni's head lay gingerly on Lucrezia's stomach, rising and falling with each breath his mother took. Smiling at the beautiful scene, the Matriarch merely closed the chamber doors to allow the two their peaceful slumber. Entering her living quarters Vanozza was stopped by the Holy Father's agitated presence.

"You did not give word that you would be taking Lucrezia."

"You know I take her every few weeks Rodrigo. Being cooped up all day is not good for her health. At least here she can go outside and enjoy fresh air."

"You should have given word!" Alexander quickly composed himself rubbing his mouth and jaw.

"Apologies. I did not mean to frighten you my love." Vanozza closed the distance between the two and pulled his hand from his face. Alexander looked at her and could feel his soul soften in her presence. She was truly the love of his life. A rare expense few could afford and yet even if he were a pauper he would always find a way to pay. She was more than just the mother of his children; she was his companion, his life. The papacy would eventually fade, as would his wealth and his looks. And yet with all three Vanozza had cared for none of them.

"She will have to return to Rome soon." He sighed, leaning his backside against the chaise, letting her hand linger in his.

"She has only arrived. Why such urgency?" Vanozza stepped forward to fill the gap between the two.

"I have arranged a meeting with Ferrara. The Duke will be traveling to meet with our daughter."

"Surely this is too soon." Vanozza stepped away from him. She could not believe Alexander's words. Did the man's ambitions have no bounds?

"If we let this opportunity slip by us we may lose out on Ferrara and we can't have that. They must meet. Even if informal, an introduction must be done before a proposal of marriage can even be suggested!"

"She is still with child Rodrigo! How must that look to any potential allies?"

"It belongs to her late husband does it not? She will not be branded a whore. Under the papal roof, MY roof she will be allowed to grieve and give birth to the child. And once the child is born she will be suitable for marriage once again."

"It may be off putting to the Duke to see his future bride claimed by someone else."

"Then we'll use a screen! A partition! Whatever the device we will use discretion but the meeting must take place." Alexander felt himself coming undone and needed to remind himself that the Holy Lord would not leave him in his time of need and as such needed to be there for his family in theirs.

"Little Goat," He came to her side brushing his lips and nose through the side of her face and hair, "I'm trying to do what's best for our daughter. She must be protected. Please help her see that." The matronly Borgia knew that despite his machinations and treachery, at the heart of his core and soul, Rodrigo Borgia was just a man who loved his children beyond all reprieve. He hurt them severely with his thoughtless use of their lives as if they were pawns but never would he ever wish them harm. Alfonso's demise had been one that forever changed his dearest love and for that he knew she blamed him and he could not right that wrong. He could only hope that with time she would see that it needed to be done for the good of the family. If he could wish for anything it would be that God would give her peace with this new child.

"She will be due soon. Perhaps they should have the meeting here."

"In a courtesan's house? Are we trying to send a different message?" Alexander balked at the ludicrous suggestion. He was not ashamed of his "wife's" former profession but it was a topic of contention that would forever mar their reputation as well as their children.

"Former courtesan Rodrigo and you did say informal. Would you prefer the prying eyes of Rome or perhaps the foreign lands of Ferrara?" Vanozza stubbornly squared her hips at the appalling indignation of her lover's ire. He had no right to dismiss her suggestions as he had done so many others. She was proof that all others would fade, but not her, she was the mother of his children and her word mattered.

"No, No you're right neither option is good." The Spanish Pope heavily sighed as he moved to sit on the comforting and familiar chaise rubbing his temples cross.

"We will find a solution my love." His beloved came up behind and massaged his shoulders to relieve him of their stressful predicament. After some time had passed Vanozza slowed her movement and stopped on his biceps. She had never allowed herself to ever ask this of him but for so long she had been without that she feared her heart would burst at lost opportunity. "Will you… stay Cappretino?"

"I must return to Rome."

"Just for tonight." After some consideration, Alexander conceded. He grabbed Vanozza's hand and turned it over, pressing a kiss to the soft skin underneath her wrist.

Lucrezia had returned to Rome with the Holy Father despite her wishes to remain. She had barely spent any time with Giovanni and was constantly reminded how her duties as a Borgia would always rip her away from her son. Her heart hurt to think how much worse it would be for her and Cesare's child. Certainly her new soon to be husband would not allow not only one but two bastard children to remain in her care. Tears streamed down her face at the thought as she stared out the carriage windows.

Alexander had let his daughter return to her chambers when they had arrived in Rome. He could feel his soul evaporate at the quiet sobs of Lucrezia's tears. The whole ordeal of losing her husband, then Cesare leaving was proving to be too much on his youngest love. He could see the very life drain from her eyes. She no longer held a loving smile for him nor had she any kind words. Since her first marriage to the traitorous Sforza family, Alexander had not truly doubted himself and his actions until now. He had been wracked with guilt that he would be the direct cause of her unfortunate demise and it seemed as if history was about to repeat itself with this newest engagement. Had he any choice but to subject her to this once again? His enemies had already tried to kill him once and so nearly succeeded. The fresh reminder of burnt charcoal tearing his throat raw was an all too familiar warning of how dangerous of a game they were all playing. Had it not been for Lucrezia, he would not be here. Silently he wondered if she had regretted saving his life. They had not made any friends during this papacy. There was no guarantee for his family's safety when he is gone. He could try to prevent the inevitable but he would meet his maker whether he wanted to or not. And when he did there was no saying what would happen to everything and everyone he loved. As cruel as it seemed he had no choice but to stay course. No matter how much his children would come to hate him.

Turning to the matter at hand Alexander sought a bath and quickly dressed to prepare for the Duke's arrival. It wasn't long for his stewards to come fetch him with the fated meeting. The Spanish Pope adorned in white sat in the summer heat as Alfonso D'Este approached. He was a rather strong lad nearing his late twenties and not to hard on the eyes. His features were mockingly opposite of a true northern Italian, dark hair and eyes no doubt to match his formidable reputation but this had not bothered Alexander. So long as he had kind words and hands towards his daughter was all he cared about. Him and his son would see to him if he did not.

"We thank you for traveling such a fair distance in this unforgiving summer."

"It is my pleasure, your Holiness. When the Vicar of Christ requests your presence you must only answer." The Duke gave a courteous bow. Not overzealous but not disrespectful either. This man may yet make a good ally.

"Well we are afraid we must humbly request again that you make yourself comfortable in our home while waiting to meet with our daughter. She has had a long day of traveling and is exhausted. Tomorrow it shall take place."

"I understand your Holiness. Merely point me to my quarters and I shall count the hours until she is ready."

Alexander nodded approvingly at the Duke's compliance and waved a hand to his guards to escort Alfonso to his quarters. Bowing once again Alfonso excused himself and left the hall. Situated between papal guards did not suite him so with a wave of his hand he dismissed the escort and waved his own men over. Now surrounded by men under his patronage he freely walked the papal hall when he heard of bunch of gossiping maids standing in a corner.

"Have you seen her?"

"She looks dreadful."

"The poor thing."

"Poor thing? She did this herself."

"But to lose one's husband especially in her current condition."

"The husband she killed?"

"Unfounded rumors."

"And yet absent brother she remains."

"Loving brother." The maids giggled as they walked back in the direction of their mistress.

Alfonso's mouth curved in a crooked smile following the trail of blood. No doubt they would lead him to his prey.

The weight of her ever-growing child caused great strain on the younger Borgia's spine. She reached her hand behind her back to support the weight but the pain would not subside. A hot bath was the only thing she could ruminate to help cure her current ailment but the unrelenting heat made the idea of a hot bath become increasingly unpleasant.

"Once you are in the bath my lady you will not focus on the heat." Her handmaiden ushered her towards the dimly lit room that had a hot bath already prepared for her.

"Please let this help." Lucrezia whimpered as she undressed and stepped in. Her big toe slipped underneath the sluice surface and felt the memory consume her. His skin was warm and intoxicating. She could feel his taut muscles against her as he supported her weight. The water sloshed between them and spilled over the rim. How fitting it was that bloody water enveloped them in sweet poetry. Tainted, ever changing, and powerful. That was their love. They had vowed their love and loyalty that day. And it was the first time where he took her as his and she had finally they had completely belonged to each other. She reckoned that was the night their child had been conceived as well. Lucrezia had surrendered to the seductive clutches of the heated bath and managed to finally find peace with her aching body when a loud crash of doors opening startled her.

"So this is my lovely bride to be!"

"My Lord please you cann-"

The brazen duke gave the handmaiden a stern and foreboding look that paused her words. It was brief and quickly replaced with a disarming smile but it had already left its impression. He was not a man to be trifled with.

"I am a Duke. Know your titles girl, as well as your place."

The maiden looked down in shame and silence before the cutting words of her lady filled the air,

"As you should know yours. Kindly remove yourself before my guards do it for you." Her green eyes shown brightly, the soft glow of the candles lighting the room, illuminated her piercing orbs.

"Ah~ she has bite. It seems you are not all sweet… but most certainly radiant." He circled the bath as he scrutinized every feature of his future betrothed. "You should have every painter who dare depict you executed. They do not do you justice. Corn silk hair, green eyes…soft skin… I must say my dear you are positively **glowing**" He paused stopping a few feet short from her. She didn't back down as she matched his gaze. _A strong yet feminine woman_; Lucrezia Borgia had indeed intrigued him. She was as beautiful as he was promised but he was not inept to the rumors that shrouded this enigma of a woman. His eyes continued to travel downward only to be stopped; a milk bath?

"My Lady, your secret for soft skin has been revealed. You seem to be a mistress of secrets."

"Of many other things. State your business my **lord**." Alfonso's eyes beamed at her insolence and for a moment could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. _It seems my life will not be dull and boring with her as my wife. _

"I decided on an informal meeting of my own." He continued to explain as he made his way closer to her stopping only short a few inches now crouching down to her level. "I know the Holy Father had intended to set things up to his liking but I care very little for politics. I am much more interested in **raw** truths." He finished his sentence by slipping his hand beneath the cloudy water and firmly landed on the convex contours of Lucrezia's stomach. Lucrezia's eyes grew wide with fear as she clutched his intruding arm, soaking through the expensive material he cared so little for.

"Of many things indeed. You truly are the scandal of Italy." He smirked as he let his hand caress her stomach fully exploring the severity of her pregnancy.

"Remove your hand." She ground out, her nails piercing through his coat and landing in his skin. The pain sent waves of irritation mixed with excitement through him. _A fierce woman, she protects her own._

"At last rumors can be put to bed." His eyes blazed with a playful dance she could tell he wished for her to participate in. Gazing intently at her Lucrezia loosened her grip ever so slightly but not enough to make him believe that she was allowing his intrusion on her privacy.

"Whatever rumors run amuck do not concern me. It should be no shock I am pregnant with my late husband's child."

"Oh my **dear**, surely you can deceive better than that. If not for yourself than for your child."

"How dare you accuse me of such slander?"

"We both know that is not your late husband's child. Which can only mea-" Lucrezia's grip tightened once more on his arm now drawing blood from her puncture marks. The Duke hissed, turning his head to the side making no attempt to remove his hand. He turned his gaze back to her to find a pair of eyes that matched his own, fire lit alight. _She is tired of sitting. She wishes to dance._

"Think carefully of your next words my **lord**." Alfonso laughed at her thinly veiled threat. He didn't fathom it to be false and imagined what she had planned for him. Nevertheless he felt compelled to finish this perilous dance he had started, refusing to be the first to bow out. Daring his next move at the expense of his arm, Alfonso delved his hand deeper now surpassing her growing child and cupped her intimately, earning a gasp from Lucrezia. Taking advantage of her shock, he moved behind her to bring his left arm around her shoulders and secured her breast tightly to her chest. Now assaulted on both ends Lucrezia moved her hand to pull on the arm that crushed with a pressure so great she was sure her lungs would collapse.

"Words painfully pale in comparison to actions wouldn't you say?"

Struggling against his grip, Lucrezia found it increasingly difficult to find words to assail the duke with, when he was busy with his ministrations down below. Against her fury she could feel a growing need build in her womb. It had been a long time since she last had release. The last person whom she allowed to touch her was Cesare and although his touch could be hard as well it was never absent love. This man's touch was nothing but pure possession and despite the revulsion she felt toward his self-entitled claim she couldn't deny the pleasure she felt from his domination. Sensing her muscle relaxing ever so slightly the duke in turned softened his grip. Now instead he massaged her swollen breast as well as her nether lips. A soft sigh escaped from her partially parted lips, eliciting a smile from his. _A true beauty in many facets. _

"It must be ages since you've last felt his touch. I ponder what he would do to me now if he could see you like this?"

"I know not of who you speak my lord." She grounded out against the growing pleasure now from her breasts. Her hands still clutched at his but with a different purpose. Before they had been there to protest where as now they were there for encouragement. Her head lulled forward resting on his extended arm as his fingers worked his way from her clit to the inner folds of her sex. He pumped two fingers in and out at an excruciatingly slow yet firm pace. Despite being in the water, Lucrezia arousal proved rampant enough that her juices covered Alfonso's fingers in excess. Although she may have claimed to hate him, Alfonso felt a great pride in knowing that she was taking great pleasure in what he was doing to her. Moving his hand from the previously swollen breast to her neglected one he massage it as well feeling her nipple perk at the attention. He could also feel her walls contracting at her impending orgasm.

"Come now my bride aren't you tired of always having to lie? Don't you want a partner you can be completely honest with?"

"Honesty I'm afraid comes at a price." She gasped at his increasing pressure.

"And what price is that?"

"Love."

"I will be your third husband Lucrezia. Surely you cannot be worried about trivial little things such as love. I'm more interested in offering something entirely different."

"Which is?"

"Transparency. To see each other as whom we are. I do not need your love. I only need your name and your children. As I'm sure you need only the same from me. So long as your **love** will not become a problem for us I see no need to quell it." Lucrezia's eyes snapped to at Alfonso's open mention of Cesare. Were they so obvious to him? A couple he had never met nor seen but only needed to hear of blatant rumors to land upon such heinous truth?

"You do not care?"

"As I said Lucrezia Borgia. Transparency. I'm sure you will find no quarrel that I will have lovers as well. If only to keep my bed warm sans your presence." The younger Borgia had no words for what the Duke was offering. A marriage purely in name and duty with the knowing trust of who, she truly wished to be with and finding no opposition.

"You'd agree to a marriage of these terms?" She barely shuddered out the question, as she was sure her ecstasy was about to wash over her.

"Only if you'd agree to these terms." He darkly whispered in her ear biting on to the lobe as he quickened his finger's pace with her hips wildly bucking.

"Yes!" Lucrezia shouted her release clutching her captor's arm all while hanging dangerously close to the edge. Despite her being perfectly safe she couldn't help but shake the feeling that she had just made a deal with the devil.

The minute his boots had hit the ground, Cesare took off towards the only gravitational pull he could feel, Lucrezia. He gave his men orders to see to it that Charlotte and Louise were made comfortable in their chambers before he left his wife and child to seek out his true purpose in Rome. The resounding stomps of his boots against marble filled him with an anxiety and elation like no other. Soon he was to be reunited with his love. There was little doubt that news of Charlotte in Rome would displease her greatly but felt as if he had no choice in the matter. He had not seen her in months and would have agreed to any terms that would allow them to be together once more. He could only imagine what she must look like. That time apart he felt would surely erase her image from his mind but as stubborn as she was he refused to let such an image go. She would be nothing short of perfection in all her angelic glory. Her long pale hair, her divine green eyes, her pink full lips… Cesare soon would consume those lips along with her entirety and never let her go again. Leaving for France was a mistake. He made sure it would not be one to happen again. All his days spent there were filled with nothing but work and Louise and though he enjoyed Charlotte's company it did not extend to his bed, lest she get pregnant again. One child was all he could bear to do to Lucrezia. He knew she would not forgive him of a second one. Turning down the corridor he could see her room in sight. He wanted to reprimand himself for feeling like a foolish schoolboy eager for a treat but alas when in love it seems that even the manliest of men turn to mush in the presence of their paramours.

Lucrezia stood naked in front of her mirror as the dressmaker pulled out the newest make of a lighter summer dress yet still managed to adhere to the Italian fashion. The dress was a mixture of peach and pinks. It was soft and lovely with a cool linen slip for underneath. She stepped forward to grab the under garment when an eruption of multiple protest and crash of her bedroom door swung open revealing that which appeared to be an apparition; one who also greatly resembled her long awaited love.

Cesare pushed himself into her room and past her maids, not letting their bickering stop him from seeing her. He had been too long away from her; nothing would stop him in this quest except the sight before him. There stood his love clean, naked, bloodless and…pregnant.

"Cesare?"


End file.
